Liriam, Shang Warrior
by lilyengraved
Summary: Sad Title, I know...basically Thom is a page/squire, Liriam goes to visit the castle court thing


Liriam rose, groaning as the long bell peeled over the school. All over, all the students where getting up to begin their morning exercises. She pulled on the lower school's uniform, which was black, showing that they were the beginners. She joined the throng of students, and settled into an outside practice court. There was a little rain, but that didn't stop the Shang students. They stood in lines of twelve, kicking and pulling. She fell into the habit of it, and noticed Warrior Master Tigress patrolling this morning.  
  
The Warrior Master Tigress stopped in front of Liriam, watching her in the intricate pattern of the "Salute to the Rising Sun." As Liriam finished, she grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the practice, towards the older section of the school. Liriam gulped, feeling nervous. They stopped in front of the Samurai Master, the headmaster's, office. She knocked and was pushed into the room. There Samurai Master was waiting. Without a word, she passed her a sheaf of papers, and Liriam obediently read them. Her mouth dropped open, and she looked questionably at the Master. There had to be some mistake! But no, there was no mistake. She was to go to Corus, to represent the Shang Warriors there. Gathering her robe, she walked out to prepare to leave.  
  
As she passed the other students, they looked questionably at her, but didn't say a word. She was to leave as soon as possible, with a "beginner", which she was not anymore apparently. The telltale pale green robes lay on her bed, along with a trunk. She packed quickly, ready to leave any second. She then walked over to the breakfast hall, and found her best friend, Corinthana, who she chose to take with her. Together they packed Corinthana's trunk, and put them into the carriage, that was painted stark white, with two black, crossed hands on it.  
  
Together they set off, with no one except the driver, a harsh sailor from Corus. They sat huddled together, for a whole day, without stretching their legs, eating the little supplies that the cook had given them. They arrived at the edge of Corus, and got on a horse to finish the journey. Corinthana, who couldn't control a horse, sat in front of Liriam, who took the reins. They walked the horse slowly through the marketplace, stopping often to admire the pretty things these Northerners had made. Liriam pulled up to the palace gates, and showed their pass, to an unconvinced guard, who let them through. By now, Corinthana had fallen asleep, and was slumped against Liriam, making it very hard for her to move. They stopped in the middle of a courtyard, completely lost. A lady and a tall man came through into the courtyard, and took in them.  
  
"Oh My God!" The lady cried, spotting them.  
  
"I am Liriam, here to represent the Shang. This is Corinthana, she fell asleep, and I need to stretch my legs." Liriam replied, watching the dismay show in the lady's face.  
  
"I am Baron of Pirates Swoop, Chris. This is my wife, Samantha." The man, Chris said.  
  
"The stables are over here. Follow me." He said, walking briskly towards a building. Chris helped Liriam down, and gently shook Corinthana awake.  
  
Then they showed her to the Guest's quarters, where they put their stuff. Then, Liriam looking at herself in the mirror, decided it was time for a shower. After both girls had showered and dressed in new robes, they set about exploring the castle. They eventually found themselves in a chapel, with the sun gently filtering threw a large window behind them, they saw a door like the one leading to The Ordeal Of A Warrior, which you had to overcome to become a Shang. Liriam's hand was millimeters away from the door, when a sharp voice spoke out.  
  
"DON'T, you wouldn't understand it." Liriam stood, collecting herself, and waited for Corinthana to stick up for her. But Corinthana wasn't here. She had gone to the garden to wait for Liriam. She shook herself mentally, and spun around, to find herself, nose to nose with a tall boy, copper haired and purple eyed. He stared curiously at her, until he muttered the undoing spell, and she found herself in her normal form. The black haired Shang was now a blond haired, blued eyed, brown northerner. She saw him take in this change, but instead said just one word "Bazair?" She nodded, wondering how she could admit it so easily, when she had taken years to forget.  
  
"I'm Page Thom. You must be a Shang, am I right?" Thom asked, still curious.  
  
"I am a Shang Warrior, of the second class. I do understand chambers such as these, Liriam announced, waving towards the door, and was wondering what spells made up the door itself."  
  
"I've always wondered that myself!" Thom cried, finally finding someone who understood his craving for knowledge. Before they could say anything else though, a voice floated through the open chapel doors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know, I'm cruel.but who actually reads my fics.I'm not that sure. Incase you didn't know, Alanna went to the convent, and Thom to the palace. I feel that story is a bit old, so I did this take on Liam as a girl. Also, I know, that they don't allow magic in the Shang Acadamies, but she is the exception, and has proved more then once, her usefulness. 


End file.
